rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Yellow
Big Yellow is the monster appearing in the episode ''Mascot''. Background For years, Big Yellow has been the Yellow Valley High mascot. He is shown to love being the school mascot and would do anything to keep his position. Big Yellow tried to defend his position once again when Willie and his friend named Drake were holding auditions for a new mascot. However, he was rejected by Willie (for the best), who wanted to make the new mascot named Wolfie. Big Yellow then ate Wolfie alive (off-screen) while he was walking home at night all by himself, somehow placed his severed head in Willie's bed as a message that said he wouldn't let anybody replace him. When Willie (who thought Big Yellow was just a student in a mascot costume) attempted to break into his dressing room in the school basement, Big Yellow tried to get rid of him by locking him in and unleashing a yellow-colored poisonous gas everywhere. However, Willie escaped and confronted Big Yellow in the gym all by himself. Big Yellow finally had enough and ate Willie alive (off-screen) when he had his back turned. The next day, Drake found out what Big Yellow did (due to hearing Willie's phone inside his stomach) and couldn't do anything about it. Physical Appearance Big Yellow is an unknown creature with faded yellow fur, a blank expression with one tooth sticking out, claws, a bear tail, and black hairs falling to his head. During the basketball games, he wore a yellow jersey with a zero on the front. Personality Big Yellow happily enjoyed being Yellow Valley High's mascot, regardless if no one really liked him. He can be a bit rudely obnoxious when he pushed a cheerleader when dancing. But when he learned two boys named Willie and Drake were trying to replace him through school documents, he was enraged. When a wolf mascot named Wolfie was chosen to be the new mascot for Yellow Valley High, Big Yellow attacked and ate the poor kid. When Willie tried to find the truth about the "mascot", Big Yellow devoured him in the gym. Trivia * It is unknown what creature Big Yellow really is. He was said to be a possible ancient marsupial by Drake. * Big Yellow really loves that corny band music on his stereo. Once Willie shut it off, Big Yellow was not happy and glared at him. * It is unknown if Big Yellow will go after Drake. * The way Big Yellow moves throughout the episode foreshadows the fact he's not human. * Big Yellow has barrels of toxic waste in his dressing room, sternly implying he uses them to repel trespassers like insects. * Big Yellow has bobblehead toys in his dressing room with their heads off, foreshadowing when Big Yellow was still alive even without his head. * It's implied that he ate (or killed) the former team manager who got too close and told him he was no longer needed due to being a horrible dancer. * A "Be kind to others" is almost torn in half in Big Yellow's dressing room, implying he has no heart and is nothing but a cruel beast. * When Willie took off Big Yellow's head and kept insulting him, Big Yellow finally scowled and ate Willie. * Big Yellow somehow knew about the rule where any mascot could audition, even laid off ones. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Monsters